


Слон в посудной лавке

by Kress



Series: Посудная лавка [2]
Category: Historical RPF, Russian Revolution RPF, Солнечный удар | Sunstroke (2014)
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, F/F, POV, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kress/pseuds/Kress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Это раньше я чувствовала себя поджигательницей. А теперь – слоном, который хочет снять фарфоровую чашку с самой верхней полки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Слон в посудной лавке

**Author's Note:**

> Источник вдохновения - фотография из "Солнечного удара", судя по которой, Землячка сидела в Акатуйской тюрьме вместе со Спиридоновой.  
> Использованы фрагменты из воспоминаний эсерок.

На узкую кровать из брусьев и спиц, с матрасишком – грязной тонкой рванью – ни лечь, ни сесть, и я тихо хожу по крошечной камере. Стараюсь дышать ровно, но с колотьём в боку это не очень получается. Голова пылает, мысли путаются, и о чём только не думается мне в этом полубреду. Даже о _ней_. Участвует ли она в суде, а может, и в расправе над моими друзьями? Как, должно быть, радостно ей сознавать, что её пророчество осуществилось, что наши дороги с большевиками разошлись так драматически, так далеко друг от друга! В череде других смутных образов я вижу её лицо, проницательные глаза за круглыми стёклами пенсне, презрительно сжатые тонкие губы. «Ну вот, полюбуйтесь, товарищи, какую змею мы пригрели на груди! Мы проявили великодушие к эсерам, этим “первым вестникам революции”, мы освободили их из тюрем, с каторги, и вот она, благодарность! Прав, как всегда прав Владимир Ильич: этой вероломной партии не должно больше существовать!» Я невольно вскидываю руки, прижимаю ладони к ушам, чтобы скрыться от этого голоса. О, она умеет управлять людьми, любую ситуацию оборачивать в свою пользу, но моих убеждений ей не поколебать. Я ни за что ей не поддамся. Больше никогда.

***

Тот день я помню прекрасно. Погода выдалась на редкость тёплой, и, наверное, именно из-за такой неожиданной её перемены мне было так плохо. Шумело в голове, тянуло в правом боку, а правый угол рта и щека всё утро пренеприятно дёргались. После чая в камере царила тишина: «конституция», часы молчания. Дежурная Саня Измайлович не торопясь мыла чайную посуду, а я, сидя рядом, вытирала, стараясь тем самым немного отвлечься от своих недугов. Протягивая мне последнюю чашку, Саня вдруг замерла на секунду. Оживились и подались к окну остальные.

\- Кажется, привезли кого-то. Пойти бы посмотреть…

Но, ужесточив в последнее время режим, нас выпускали теперь только два раза в день в определённые часы. Поэтому оставалось только ждать, пока новых заключённых после всей необходимой процедуры приведут к нам.

Привели только одну; две другие были уголовными, и их проводили дальше по коридору.

\- Землячка, Розалия Самойловна, - деловито отрекомендовалась новоприбывшая.

Роста она была, пожалуй, чуть выше среднего. В ней заметно было некоторое сходство со строгой учительницей: продолговатое лицо, слегка вьющиеся, но гладко причёсанные волосы, высокий, какой-то мужской лоб, выразительные брови и пытливый, пронизывающий взгляд, который быстро обежал нас пятерых и задержался на мне. Почувствовав себя объектом этого пристального внимания, я невольно напряглась, и Саня, как всегда чутко отреагировав на моё состояние, успокаивающе положила руку мне на плечо. Странное замешательство, повисшее вдруг в воздухе, развеяла Настя Биценко.

\- Фиалка у нас уже есть, Школьник есть, - иронически заметила она, - теперь вот и Землячка своя. Ну, откуда будете, Розалия Самойловна? Как добрались? Что нового на воле?

Землячка отвечала сдержанно и немногословно. Как странно, в ту первую встречу я сравнила её про себя с тлеющими углями. Какое пламя может разгореться, если их шевельнуть, мы узнали позже.

***

Мне приносят еду – подозрительную баланду, в которой, к тому же, нет ни грамма соли. Сегодня всё напоминает о каторжных годах. В Акатуе нас тоже кормили изо дня в день баландой да кашей, но там их хотя бы можно было довольно щедро посолить. Что мы с _ней_ и делали.

***

В первое время посуды у нас не хватало, мы ели по двое, а случалось, и по трое из одной большой миски. Дружеские отношения между нами при этом не играли заметной роли, гораздо важнее был другой признак, по которому мы и объединялись: любовь или нелюбовь к соли. Бывали, правда, и исключения. Настя, Рива и Маня Школьник предпочитали несолёную пищу, а я любила обыкновенно покруче посолить суп (по-другому же почти не чувствовала никакого вкуса), и Саня, которая по своим склонностям стояла ближе к той тройке, ела его вместе со мной. Обед был у всех в одно и то же время, так что Саня вполне могла бы присоединиться к какой-нибудь «несолёной» паре, но она упорно отказывалась. По этой причине мы с ней горячо спорили, каждая порывалась принести свои предпочтения в жертву другой, выходило совершенно глупо, и остальные, особенно Настя, постоянно над нами подшучивали.

Когда у нас появилась Землячка, я, кроме прочего, естественно, спросила, любит ли она соль. Мы с ней сразу же сошлись в том, что без соли и жизнь не та.

\- Значит, третьей будете, - хохотнула Настя.

Землячка была не против, я тоже обрадовалась, подумав, что теперь Саня ради всеобщего удобства согласится перейти к «несолёным». Как бы не так. Саню такая перспектива отнюдь не вдохновила.

\- Вы зачерпываете последней, - угрюмо сказала она Землячке за обедом.

\- Иерархия по выслуге лет? – хмыкнула та.

Саня кивнула и отвернулась. Мне показалось, что она не права, и, не желая в первый же день конфликта с новоприбывшей, я жестом предложила Землячке начать есть. Улыбнувшись, она опустила ложку в суп – при этом явно не случайно коснулась моей руки своей. Я невольно вздрогнула и с удивлением отметила, каким хищным стал на миг её взгляд за стёклами пенсне.

Мы договорились в конце концов ежедневно менять очерёдность зачерпывания, а Землячка очень нам пригодилась: кухня была в руках уголовных, и, чтобы получить из общего тюремного котла суп, а не одну воду, нам приходилось идти на хитрости и посылать за ним на кухню вместе с дежурной ещё кого-нибудь, умеющего брать, - чаще всего бойкую Настю Биценко. Но в следующее же своё дежурство я убедилась, что Землячка справляется с этим даже лучше. Её внешность строгой учительницы, пронизывающий взгляд и металлические нотки в голосе действовали прекрасно. Как-то раз огромная матёрая уголовная по кличке Маманя, взяв наши миски, плеснула туда лишь водички да какой-то пены с самого верха котла. Я начала было протестовать; Маманя пожала плечами и своим могучим голосом выкрикнула:

\- Следующая!

Кто-то протянул свою посуду, но Землячка шагнула вперёд, оказавшись между этой заключённой и Маманей, и, глядя на последнюю снизу вверх, твёрдо сказала:

\- Вылей-ка и зачерпни по-хорошему. С гущей.

Это было бы смешно при подобной их разнице в размерах, но от землячкиной фигуры повеяло вдруг такой силой, что Маманя молча подчинилась. С тех пор получать еду все мы ходили обыкновенно с Землячкой, и только Саня по-прежнему звала Настю.

***

Сил ходить больше нет, и я, сдавшись, устраиваюсь на кровати. Спицы тут же врезаются в тело. Я бы матрас положила на пол и спала на ровном месте, но пол каменный, сырой и очень холодный.

Воздух в камере – топор виснет. У печки весьма своеобразное устройство, она чадит и даёт угар. Но хуже всего – махорка, которая тянется к окну видной глазу дымкой. Я просто не могу этого выносить, меня лихорадит, я кашляю постоянно. Приходится закрывать голову шубой и дышать в неё, хотя я и презираю себя за недемократизм. Ведь раньше я этот запах любила даже… И _она_ любила.

***

В Акатуе у нас прекрасно и широко организована была добровольная помощь уголовным, хотя благодарности большой мы за это не получали. Для них не было никакой медицины, поэтому мы ухаживали за совсем больными, делали всякие массажи и компрессы. Писали для них письма домой, так как все они поголовно были неграмотными. Самым нуждающимся старались всегда помочь и материально. Кроме того, некоторые уголовные, особенно мужчины, интересовались нашими политическими убеждениями, и мы рады были провести с ними просветительскую работу.

Землячка взялась за это дело с большим рвением. В ней говорило её явное пропагандистское призвание, педагогические наклонности: не зря сначала показалась она мне похожей на классную даму.

\- Ну вот по-человечьи и скажи, в чём разница-то между энтими вашими большевиками да меньшевиками? – спрашивал какой-нибудь бородатый заключённый и протягивал ей махорку.

Землячка не отказывалась и, принимаясь в запале размахивать рукой с зажатой в ней самокруткой, окуривала себя едким дымом.

\- Меньшевики – это приспособление к обстоятельствам, соглашательство с буржуазией и тихий мирок, где их никто не тронет. А большевики – революция, борьба и диктатура пролетариата!

Её взглядов мы не разделяли совершенно, и Саня начала подумывать о контрпропаганде, но этот дымный запах, который Землячка приносила с собой с таких собраний, мне нравился.

\- Сама не курю, - говорила она, - а ведь что-то в этом есть!

\- Что-то театральное, - хмыкала Саня. – Вам бы ещё мундштучок, да мизинчик отставить.

\- Вы меня к собственному сословию не приписывайте, ваша светлость!

Между Саней и Землячкой очень быстро развилась какая-то неприязнь, за которой явно скрывалось нечто большее, нежели политические разногласия. Я нередко становилась объектом землячкиных критических замечаний, но, пусть некоторые из них довольно сильно меня задевали, я не была тогда склонна видеть в этом какой-то злой умысел – скорее, обыкновенный недостаток воспитания и такта: от интеллигенции она, хотя и весьма неплохо образованная, манерами была далека. Рива Фиалка иногда называла её слоном в нашей посудной лавке, и все мы, кроме Сани, смеясь, соглашались. Сане же представлялся некий Мефистофель в юбке, от которого она день ото дня всё настойчивее пыталась меня оградить.

Насчёт театральности, между тем, Саня была не так уж неправа. В Акатуе было несколько «детских» камер, полных ребятишек начиная с грудных и кончая старшим дошкольным возрастом. В спёртом воздухе, вечно избитые, они копошились на нарах и под нарами, всем мешали и раздражали своих матерей, которые всё своё бессилие и обиды срывали на них. Конечно, важным и нужным делом было вывести этих детей на воздух и придать им человеческий вид и занять чем-нибудь полезным. Саня, к величайшему моему восхищению, очень много занималась с ними, играла, учила старшеньких грамоте. А однажды ей пришла в голову идея поставить для них небольшой спектакль – басни в лицах. Несколько наших подруг, по разным причинам, от этого отказались, зато, удивив всех, инициативу проявила Землячка.

\- Какому подпольщику не приходится актёрствовать? – провозгласила она, изогнув свои выразительные брови, так что пенсне лишь чудом удержалось на переносице.

\- Надо бы её сунуть в «Мартышку и очки», - шепнула Саня, и мне стоило большого труда сдержать смех и вместо этого взглянуть на неё укоризненно.

***

Я снова просматриваю «дело Спиридоновой» в газете, обёртывавшей передачу. Судили меня, значит, «судом праведным»? Все эти Бухарины, Смидовичи и прочие казённые ораторы с ущемлённым самолюбием? На митингах-то со мной справиться не могли, рабочие освистали, – так думают одолеть судом, тюрьмой и чрезвычайкой. Конечно, что, кроме грязных личных инсинуаций, мог сказать в своей пылкой речи тот же Бухарин, когда у него ни силы, ни таланта, ни, главное, внутренней правоты? Что он может, кроме как разжигать страсти, визжать и размахивать кулаками? А в «эмоциональности» при этом обвиняет меня. Немудрено быть «эмоциональной», когда речь идёт о тысячах расстрелянных крестьян!

Я отбрасываю газету. Неужели им всем это свойственно? В дискуссиях с товарищами, какими бы жаркими они ни были, мы никогда не опускались до того, чтобы оскорблять друг друга. А большевикам это, похоже, ничего не стоит. В том числе и _ей_. Хотя у неё мотивация была совсем другая.

***

К тому времени мы были знакомы месяца четыре, и я заметила уже за Землячкой склонность к выведению людей из равновесия. С видом серьёзным и сдержанным она отпускала едкие, провокационные по своей природе замечания, приводившие обычно ко всеобщему спору, во время которого все, включая уже и её саму, распалялись не на шутку. После таких дебатов я обыкновенно чувствовала себя совершенно измотанной, но не принимать в них участия не могла: хотелось объяснить, отстоять, донести до Землячки свою точку зрения. И когда она, вскинув по привычке бровь, наконец кивала одобрительно, я ощущала смутное удовлетворение, хотя и было ясно, что окончательно она не убеждена и останется при своём мнении. Саня хмурилась и говорила, что я «мечу бисер», а Рива Фиалка искренне верила, что ещё немного – и мы привлечём Землячку на нашу сторону.

Я снова была нездорова и с утра лежала в постели, страдая от кашля и головной боли. Саня порывалась за мной ухаживать, но я отослала её на очередное занятие грамотой с детьми, настояв, что мне ничего не нужно. Рива и Настя ушли на прогулку, и в камере осталась только Землячка, которая штопала юбку и время от времени обращалась ко мне с какими-то общими замечаниями, называя меня при этом, как всегда, Марией.

\- Можно просто, как все, - Маруся, – наконец предложила я.

Землячка окинула меня откровенно оценивающим взглядом, от которого мне стало так неуютно, что я невольно плотнее закуталась в шаль.

\- Марусей вы, может быть, были пару лет назад, милая наивная гимназисточка с чистыми глазами и абстрактными идеями «за народ и прогресс». Но после хладнокровного убийства человека, после таких пыток, после ожидания собственной казни – о, нет, о Марусе и речи быть не может. Впрочем, ваши идеи всё так же абстрактны, и вы до сих пор страшно наивны, Мария, хоть и отнюдь уже не милы.

Её слова, в особенности об идеях, глубоко меня возмутили. Был обиден и этот странный переход на личности, но прежде всего я почувствовала потребность защитить то, во что верю, а уж потом себя.

\- Что вы имеете в виду – абстрактные идеи? За народ – да! А прогресс? Прогресс – понятие скорее ваше. Вы и ваша партия уподобляетесь человеку, идущему драться с противником не потому, что тот негодяй, а потому, что тот слабее вас. И это не может не сказываться на вашей морали! Единственным критерием её становится эта пресловутая «прогрессивность». «Прогрессивная» цель оправдывает любые средства, не так ли? Вы отрицаете бога – обожествляя при этом технический прогресс. Но ведь капитализм надо свергать не из-за его «отсталости», а из-за его мерзости! Цель революции, как её вижу я, - не повысить производительность труда, а улучшить жизнь людей, того самого народа! Что кажется вам здесь абстрактным? - я снова закашлялась, сплюнула, почувствовала во рту знакомый медный привкус. Очередной испорченный платок…

Землячка заулыбалась, и эта улыбка совсем не выглядела для меня приятной.

\- Например, то, как именно вы собираетесь улучшать жизнь людей, не повышая при этом производительности труда. Вы, Мария, романтическая идеалистка, которая готова убить ради всеобщего блага, но крайне смутно представляет себе, что делать в случае победы. Да, представьте: завтра революция, и самодержавие свергнуто! И вместо красивых речей и отчаянных актов террора придётся заниматься ежедневной, упорной, незаметной и негероической работой. Готовы ли вы к этому? Мне думается, что нет.

Я начала возражать ей со всей горячностью, на которую была способна в своём ослабленном состоянии, но невольно осеклась, когда она упругим движением поднялась с табурета и оказалась возле меня, всё ещё с юбкой в руке.

\- Не для того вы созданы, - сказала она так, будто я её и не прерывала. – Вы горите ярко, как путеводная звезда, только вот когда народ доберётся до конца этого пути, вас там уже не будет, - она подняла свободную руку и провела холодными пальцами по моей пылающей щеке. – Вам очень идёт такой румянец. Наверно, поэтому мне так нравится с вами спорить. Приятно, знаете ли, подбросить хворосту в костёр революции.

***

Вечером мне передают записку от Сани. Я не могу читать, не могу сосредоточиться, уставшие глаза выхватывают лишь отдельные строчки, слова. «Выстрелы близко… Страшно… Подумала, что, если это тебя расстреливают… Зажигает огонь не только в тебе самой, но и в нас, кто тебя знает, любит…» По-прежнему в каком-то полубреду сажусь писать ответ: нет, нет, я ещё жива. Убить меня вот так, открыто, они не решатся. Трусят… Скорее уж заморят в этой или другой каморке, доймут холодом, сыростью, постоянным наблюдением часовых.

И пока я пишу, едва держа карандаш замёрзшими пальцами, снова приходит мысль о _ней_. И ведь она была права, права во всём. Царя больше нет, самодержавие побеждено, но на смену ему пришёл не менее гнилой строй, и где сейчас я? А где она? Должно быть, выполняет ту самую «незаметную, негероическую работу». Расстреливает, например. Это я вполне могу себе представить, и так мне становится мерзко, что я роняю карандаш и, накрывшись снова шубой, больше не сдерживаю катящихся по лицу слёз.

***

Я много думала о странном разговоре с Землячкой. Вспоминать не хотелось, не вспоминать я не могла. С тех пор она всё активнее «подбрасывала хворост в костёр», а я поддавалась на провокации, иногда замечая это почти сразу, а иногда только потом, когда садился голос и всё плыло перед глазами. Последнее происходило обычно, если рядом не было Сани или Насти, которые бдительно следили за тем, чтобы я не переутомлялась. И, несмотря на плохое самочувствие после особенно горячечных споров, я признавала, что приятно вырваться из-под этой опеки, продиктованной, несомненно, самыми лучшими намерениями, но иногда изрядно меня донимавшей.

В тот год у нас случилась натуральная эпидемия подкопов. Рыли все и везде, подкопы проваливались один за другим, но мы тут же выкапывали другие. Не была исключением, очевидно, и Землячка.

\- У меня есть подкоп. Всё готово для побега. Вы побежите со мной, Мария? Сегодня ночью? - она готовилась мыть пол в камере, закатывала рукава, и я не могла отвести глаз от её тонких, но сильных рук.

«У меня есть». Сама сделала? В одиночку? Верилось с трудом. Я видела, сколько моральных и физических сил тратили на подкопы наши товарищи. Но – «у меня». Странно даже…

\- Кто ещё? – спросила я.

Она сняла пенсне и положила на лавку. Без него, придававшего ей строгий вид, она казалась моложе и даже как-то мягче.

\- Кто вам нужен? Измайлович? Ход совсем маленький, боюсь, она будет там… как слон в посудной лавке. Непозволительный риск.

Я вздрогнула, когда Землячка употребила это сравнение. То, что бежать надо, я понимала прекрасно. Но – вот так внезапно? Без Сани? С человеком, разделяющим мои взгляды в лучшем случае по одному пункту из ста? Я села на кровати.

\- Нет, Роза, вы сначала…

Она перебила меня, схватив за плечи. Что-то мне говорила, но я уже не слышала. После допросов в жандармерии такие внезапные, грубые прикосновения практически неизбежно вызывали у меня приступы помутнения.

Я чувствовала, что теряю связь с реальностью. Камера расплылась, превратилась в купе поезда, а Землячка – в подъесаула Аврамова, тяжело навалившегося на моё израненное тело, что-то пьяно и невнятно рычащего. Опять этот запах пота и перегара… Дальше ничего не помню.

Я очнулась в объятиях Сани – её никогда, даже во время самых жестоких приступов и галлюцинаций, не принимала я за кого-то другого.

\- Что вы сделали?! – закричала она на Землячку, но та лишь шевельнула бровями, и отблеск лампы сверкнул на стёклах её пенсне, которое снова красовалось у неё на переносице. Саня заглянула мне в лицо и повторила мягко: - Маруся, что она сделала?

\- Ничего, ничего, - прошептала я, не смея сказать Сане.

Она провела рукой по моей щеке, почти как это делала Землячка: один и тот же жест, но какие разные чувства стоят за ним!

\- Ты вся горишь, - встревоженно пробормотала Саня.

\- Пришлось её пару раз ударить, чтобы привести в чувство, - не без вызова пояснила Землячка. – Старый добрый способ, когда под рукой нет нашатыря.

Саня отпустила меня и медленно поднялась на ноги.

\- Не трогайте её больше. Ни «старыми» способами, ни новыми. Никогда. Вы меня поняли?

***

Расстрелы продолжаются, и у меня так болит голова. Ведь хоть бы одного «заговорщика» убили, а то ведь невинных, невинных…

Больше всего меня занимает один-единственный вопрос: как они могут всё это проделывать и, самое главное, как им при этом не стыдно. Ведь все знают, что левые эсеры – чистая революционная партия! Мы – совесть, свет и пламя Революции, так жестоко раненной их хулиганским правлением! Через своих шпионов они знают, что нет у нас и не было никакого «заговора», но с какой лёгкостью, с какой привычной ловкостью они его выдумывают! Жалкие лицемеры, иезуиты…

А уж меньше всех стыдно _ей_. Ей, которая ещё тогда, столько лет назад, сбежала из-под честного слова, подвела всех товарищей и непосредственно тех, кто принимал участие. Мы с ней расходились во мнениях буквально по всем вопросам, она часто бывала неоправданно жестокой к тем, кто этого совершенно не заслуживал, и всё же – и всё же такого я от неё не ожидала.

***

Через три года обстановка на каторге кардинально поменялась. Помощником начальника тюрьмы стал Ивановский, мальчишка только что из гимназии, никогда не служивший в тюремных ведомствах. Он стал просить старика отца, помощника начальника всех каторжных тюрем, чтобы его назначили в Акатуй, потому что там был, как он говорил, «цвет революции». Сначала ему запрещали, но в конце концов он своего добился и был у нас назначен.

Бежать стало до смешного просто, но был введён режим «честного слова», дав которое, мы могли даже выходить за стены тюрьмы. Все мы были этим словом связаны и, к тому же, не хотели подводить Ивановского, который все дни торчал в тюрьме и с разинутым ртом слушал все наши лекции. Короче говоря, возможность побега в такой ситуации нам не понравилась и мы от него отказались. Все, кроме Землячки, но это выяснилось позже.

Стояло лето. Я старалась как можно больше времени проводить снаружи. Для меня соорудили гамак, растянув между деревьями казённое одеяло, и я обыкновенно читала там, занималась, конспектировала или просто лежала, закрыв глаза, подставив лицо прохладному ветру и размышляя о будущем. При этом я любила быть одна, и товарищи уважали это моё желание, изредка только приходила Саня с книгой или просто так, и мы с ней сидели рядом в уютной тишине.

Я пригрелась на солнце и почти уже засыпала, когда Саня подошла сзади и мягко, медленно опустила руки мне на плечи, начала осторожно разминать. Это было очень приятно; я пробормотала невнятные слова благодарности. Саня легко скользнула одной рукой вперёд, ниже, а другой провела мне под подбородком. Никогда раньше она не делала так, знала, что это напоминает мне о том казачьем офицере... Внезапно покрывшись мурашками, я распахнула глаза. Эти тонкие руки принадлежали вовсе не Сане.

\- Роза! – я пружиной взвилась из гамака. Я приняла её за Саню, позволила так к себе прикасаться – это не укладывалось в голове. Но, значит, она могла быть такой же нежной, как Саня? Скрывая это за сухими кивками, язвительными замечаниями и порывисто-дёргаными движениями?

Землячка улыбнулась сардонически.

\- Забавно. Мне, чтобы вот так дотронуться до вас, нужно скрываться под личиной Измайлович?

\- У вас вообще подозрительное стремление скрыться под чьей-то личиной, - нервно ответила я. Как она смеет подкрадываться? Я вдруг чётко очень и ясно поняла, что не смогу больше так спокойно и безмятежно дремать в одиночестве в гамаке. В конце концов, это могла быть не только она. Мало ли…

Землячка сложила из бровей презрительно-недоверчивую комбинацию, отчего пенсне упало с переносицы, но она успела его подхватить и аккуратно убрала в карман.

\- Ну, вот я перед вами. Только я, без всяких личин.

\- И чего вы хотите от меня?

\- Хочу с вами попрощаться. Тепло. Потому что кто знает, если мы с вами увидимся снова, мы можем оказаться по разные стороны баррикад. И тогда уж мы друг друга не пощадим, ни вы, ни я, верно?

\- Вы собираетесь бежать? – настороженно спросила я. – Несмотря на честное слово?

\- Не совсем. Я вам расскажу, садитесь, - она похлопала ладонью по гамаку.

Мне не хотелось снова забираться в него, но стоять было трудно. Я села, и Землячка задумчиво взяла меня за руку.

\- Что такое честное слово, данное приспешнику режима, против которого мы боремся?..

\- Слово даётся прежде всего себе! – возразила я, выдернув руку. – Но в то же время вы ручаетесь и за других. И если со своей собственной совестью вы, похоже, сговориться можете очень легко…

\- Давайте сегодня без этого, - перебила Землячка, но не раздражённо, а устало и как-то даже потерянно. – Все три года, что мы знакомы, мы ходим утыканные стрелами, как святой Себастьян, знаете, у Тициана.

\- Мне казалось, вы сами любите «подбросить хвороста».

\- Это раньше я чувствовала себя поджигательницей. А теперь – слоном, который хочет снять фарфоровую чашку с самой верхней полки.

\- Давно вы знаете про этого слона? – не выдержала я.

\- Не важно. Меня это не обижает. Бывали у меня партийные клички и похлеще.

Теперь она стояла совсем близко. Опять. Мне вдруг стало зябко, и я обхватила себя руками. Землячка тут же сняла куртку.

\- Держите.

\- Нет-нет, это так… минутное…

\- Или лучший способ вас согреть – завести с вами политическую дискуссию?. Или?.. – и она меня поцеловала.

Я сопротивлялась, но довольно вяло. Сил не было, а где-то в самой глубине души (или тела?) уже давно тлело, как те самые угли, желание подчиниться ей – и такой выход казался меньшим злом, в самом деле, не по аграрному же вопросу с ней соглашаться, то, что социал-демократы там предлагают, - сущий бред без учёта интересов крестьян. И одновременно доказать, что я всё же не сдалась, что это не полная её победа… Я перестала сопротивляться, и когда она отодвинулась немного назад, я схватила её за воротник и дёрнула к себе. Мы оказались обе в гамаке, который удивительным образом выдержал наш вес. Всё было быстро, как-то грубо и почти болезненно, но ни разу не вспомнила я ни царских жандармов, ни казачьих офицеров. Губы у неё были, как и руки, - тонкие, сухие и жёсткие. И так она была вся непохожа на Саню, что меня снова пронзило, будто молнией: как это я только могла подумать?.. Но сила привычки велика, и когда тело вытянулось в напряжённом ожидании, я почти поверила, что сейчас услышу: «Маруся…» Не услышала ничего.

В тюрьму мы возвращались молча, отстранённые, совершенно чужие. Наваждение… Сгорая со стыда, я рассказала обо всём Сане, которая выслушала с окаменевшим лицом и за вечер не произнесла ни единого слова.

На следующий день Землячка сбежала.

Она была довольно-таки дружна со старым уголовным Кларком, который пользовался правом так называемой «вольной команды»: за хорошее поведение вторую половину срока он отбывал в деревне недалеко от тюрьмы, пользуясь относительной свободой. Там у него была жена, Мария Фёдоровна, и вот по случаю её юбилея в их деревенском доме устроили грандиозные гулянья с выпивкой, пением и танцами. Ивановский плясал там же. В это время Землячка с сыном Кларков ушла, как будто за картошкой, и скоро должна была вернуться. Но прошёл час, два, три, а её нет… Кларки подняли шум: «Наверное, с ними случилось какое-нибудь несчастье!» Ивановский отнёсся к этому с большим сочувствием: «Давайте разыскивать, может быть, на них напали звери». За розыски он взялся совершенно искренне, но Кларкам, конечно, было неинтересно, чтобы он этим занимался, поэтому продолжалось хитрое опутывание. Когда дело вскрылось, Землячки и след простыл…

В конце концов Ивановского арестовали, он и сам сидел в тюрьме. Начальство сменилось, и в Акатуе начались тяжёлые времена репрессий.

***

За мной приходят поздним вечером.

\- Пожалуйте, Мария Александровна, - с издёвкой говорит чекист. – Мы вас переводим в новые апартаменты.

Я выхожу из каморки с предчувствием, что большевики готовят мне какую-нибудь особенную гадость. Им нужно ударить морально, и они что-нибудь изобретут, это у них хорошо получается, предприимчивость проверена, сфабрикованные дела пекутся, как блины. Уж лучше бы устроили «случайный» выстрел, как в одного товарища здесь же, в Кремле.

На секунду мне мерещится _её_ фигура в конце коридора. Я невольно убыстряю шаг, но нет, поздно, исчезла.

\- Слон в посудной лавке, - бормочу я и смеюсь.

Большевики переглядываются многозначительно. И всё мне становится понятно: объявят, как Чаадаева, сумасшедшей и под предлогом заботы о здоровье посадят в психиатрическую лечебницу. Что-нибудь в этом роде…

Мне снова кажется, что это _она_ выглядывает из открывшейся слева двери. Сумасшедшая. Может быть. Так ли уж они не правы?..


End file.
